


Operation: Tiny Space

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caregiver Aaron Burr, Caregiver Lafayette, Caregiver Logan, Caregiver Patton, Caregiver Peggy, Caregiver and Little Original Female Character, Caregiver/Little dynamics, Eliza is genderfluid, Eliza uses she/they pronouns, F/F, Lafayette is Non-Binary, Little Alexander Hamilton, Little Alexander is 3, Little Maria, Little Maria is 2, Little Original Female Character is anywhere from 1-3, Little Roman is 8, Little Virgil, Little Virgil is 4, Little/Big Brother Roman, M/M, Mama Eliza, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Now including ships with Peggy because I love Peggy so much, Pacifiers, Papa Washington, Papi Thomas, Peggy is Non-Binary, Peggy uses they/them pronouns, The Original Female Character is a switch, baby talk, especially since the author is a Little too, lafayette uses they/them pronouns, onesie pajamas, please please don’t hate on me for this I just have so many ideas, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Random one-shots about different characters and ships that all have the caregiver/little dynamic. I’m not sorry for this and I’m proud to post this.





	1. When Words Fail (HamLafington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander doesn’t mean to slip, but at least he has his papa and Laffy to catch him.

_Alexander hadn’t intended for this to happen._

Alexander had been sitting at his desk at work when he felt it. The pull to suck on his thumb and crawl into Laffy’s lap. The pull to rub his cheek on his fuzzy blanket and beg papa Washington for another story. He tried not to slip, he really did. After trying for three hours to push his little space down, Alexander fell asleep from the exertion on his mind onto his desk for a short while.

When he woke up, he felt really tiny and more importantly, so alone. Alex heard himself whimper, and the little one grabbed his stuffed bear, Pip, and his green pacifier and blanket from his desk drawer. As he started to slowly suck on his pacifier, he hid under his desk. He curled up under the plush blanket, and before he knew it, he was crying. He tried to be quiet, but his hiccups were too loud. He wanted papa, he wanted Laffy. Alex didn’t even know that he fell asleep until a little bit later.

The sound of a familiar French accent and a deep voice was Alex next heard as he awoke. Alex whimpered and blinked his tear-filled eyes open to see his Laffy and papa in front of him.  
“Oh mon petit, why didn’t you come find me? My poor baby, it must’ve been scary being alone.” Lafayette cooed, gently picking Alex up and cradling the little one in his arms.  
“Someone needs a change of clothes and a nap. Want to come get changed into comfy clothes baby lion?” Alex heard papa ask, and he nodded and made grabby hands at Washington. Alex felt himself being passed from Lafayette to Washington, and Alex buried his head into Washington’s chest. He sleepily sucked on his pacifier, one hand holding his blanket and the other holding Pip.

Another short nap later, and Alex woke up to coldness. He whined, trying to bury himself into the warmth of the person changing his clothes. Alex heard papa chuckle, and he was soon warm again. He opened his eyes to see the loving looks of his papa and Laffy, and he made grabby hands for both of them. He didn’t want to talk, but the two others seemed okay with that.

Alex soon found himself snuggled between his papa and Laffy on the pullout couch in Washington’s office. He was practically purring from being so happy, and he drifted off to sleep once more with his pacifier in his mouth and Pip in his arms.

Alexander never plans to slip, but he always has Lafayette and Washington to catch him when he does.


	2. Little Bunnies Get Scared Too (Marliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza tries to console a very upset Maria.
> 
> (One of a request that I received! The other is coming soon!)

_It only took a second for Eliza to lose sight of Maria while shopping._

Maria had seen James, she was sure of it, and her first instinct was to run. She hadn’t been thinking of Eliza in the moment she ran, but she was certainly thinking of her now that she was alone and deeply seated in her little space. How mad Eliza must be that Maria ran away, how upset she must be that Maria couldn’t handle seeing James.

Maria let out a pathetic little whimper and curled closer to the teddy bear she had found while wandering the aisles of the store. It was soft, and it reminded her of Eliza. It had black fur, hazel eyes, and was silky smooth to the touch, just like Eliza had black hair, hazel eyes, and had smooth skin.

Maria cuddled deeper into the hiding place she had found in the garden section, slowly rocking back and forth. She wasn’t even dressed in her onesie, and she had already felt really uncomfortable with how people looked at her and Eliza before she saw James. Seeing him triggered her little space full-force and left her quite alarmed. As much as Eliza was probably mad at her, Maria wanted her so badly.

Soft footfalls came towards her, and Maria began to panic. However, her panic was slightly lessened when she saw that it was Eliza. This didn’t stop her from bursting into tears at the sight of her though. Eliza gasped, thinking that Maria had been hurt. She reached a hand out, and patiently waited until Maria took it in her own as a sign of trust.

Eliza then scooped the crying little one into her arms, rocking her gently.  
“Bunny, what happened? Shhh, you’re okay sweet angel.” Eliza tried to soothe, but Maria just kept crying softly. Something must have really upset Maria to put her this deeply in little space and upset her so badly at the same time. That’s when Eliza got an idea.  
“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” Eliza sang a few times, relieved as Maria’s sobs turned to sniffles. Once Maria was calmer, Eliza was able to shift Maria to where Eliza was holding her on her hip. Eliza didn’t seem fazed by the stares and weird looks, she simply gently bounced Maria until she was ready to talk. When she was, Eliza heard her stammer a little bit before finding her voice. Two year old Maria was still learning to speak, so it wasn’t a surprise to Eliza when Maria spoke in somewhat broken words.

“Saw ba’ ma’ mama, saw _him_.” Maria whimpered, and Eliza cooed as she realized the severity of what had happened. She saw James. No wonder it took Eliza singing to calm Maria, she was so upset.  
“Mama ma’ a’ me...rund way...” Maria whimpered, and Eliza could’ve cried at that.  
“No baby no. Mama isn’t mad at you. I’m so so proud of you for running away. Even though I was worried, I’m not mad. I understand why you ran sweetheart, and I promise I’m not mad.” Eliza spoke, wiping leftover tears from Maria’s cheeks.  
“P’omise...?” Maria whispered, and Eliza nodded with a smile.  
“I promise. Oh princess, my angel. It’s okay, he won’t hurt you. Let’s buy your bear and go home yeah? We can cuddle on the couch and watch Steven Universe.” Eliza smiled, and Maria nodded as she nuzzled into Eliza’s arms. They got to the checkout lane, and Maria spoke again.  
“Beaw name Lisa.” Maria yawned, the way she spoke making it sound like she was trying to say “Liza”. Eliza just beamed proudly, and exchanged conversation with the cashier, who also happened to be a little. Maria was in and out of sleep, and the rest of the trip went by fast.

Before Maria knew it, she was back home, in her softest onesie, curled up with Liza and her mama watching Steven Universe on Hulu. She softly and sleepily sang along with the songs, finally falling asleep after two episodes. Maria felt safe and sound once again with Eliza by her side. Even though Eliza had confessed her self-doubt of being a good mama to Maria a few times when she was big, both parts of her agreed that Eliza was the best person to come into her life.

_**Everything would be just fine.** _


	3. I Am Nothing Without You, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson knows just how to coax Alexander into his little space.
> 
> (Part two of a request that I got! Hope you enjoy, I’ve worked for a long while on this one!)

**He was trying to fight it.**

Thomas could see it in his husband’s eyes that he was fighting the urge to let himself slip into his little space. He silently clicked his tongue and walked over to Alexander, rolling him away from his laptop in his chair.  
“Tommy! What was that for? I’m tryin’ to work!” Alex whined, but Thomas just smiled and kneeled in front of him. Alexander’s eyes went wide, a grin creeping onto his lips that faltered and went away, only to be replaced with wider eyes and a slacked jaw when Thomas began talking.

“Lil’ Lion, my darlin’, sweet little babydoll. It’s okay to slip into your little space sweetheart. Papi’s right here.” Thomas drawled, and he could see Alexander’s resolve breaking. Alexander just wasn’t quite there yet, but it wouldn’t take much longer before he was there.

Thomas then pulled out the two pet names that he knew would send him into little space easily next, smiling as he spoke.  
“Little ‘Lexi, my sweet darlin’ kitten, you with me?” He cooed, and it was an instantaneous drop from a mentally 27-year old to a mentally 2-year old that Thomas could see in Alexander’s eyes. The way that Alexander’s eyes seemed to gloss over just a little and the little bit of tears that shone in his eyes were a relief to not only Alexander, but Thomas himself. Thomas was just grateful that Alexander wasn’t upset with him for trying to coax him down into his little space.

Alexander whined softly and threw himself onto Thomas, babbling in broken words.  
“Papi, missed papi. No leave papi no more.” Thomas heard Alexander grumble happily, and it made him smile.  
“There’s my little one. Come on, let’s get some jammies on you and we can watch Mary Poppins or Moana.” Thomas hummed, picking Alexander up and carrying him to their bedroom. At the mention of Mary Poppins, Alexander squealed happily.  
“Mawy Poppins papi! Can we watch pwease?” Alexander begged as Thomas changed the little one into his favorite pajamas, green ones with little fish and turtles on them, and grabbed his stuffed penguin, who was named Maya.

Once they both were settled in the living room with the original Mary Poppins movie on, Thomas smiled as he watched Alexander suck on his magenta pacifier and happily curl up under the soft and fluffy blanket. There was only one thought that ran through Thomas’ head the entire time that the movie was on.

_He was so lucky to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved._


End file.
